A Blonde Joker
by TheNewMammal
Summary: A certain huge Shichibukai deserves some love, right? A Doflamingo lemon! Please don't read if you're under 18. xOC


**Well, here's the much requested Doflamingo one! I hope you guys enjoy it! Yet another to my SSWUOPC series. Lolol. Especially dedicated to RenaRocks! Thanks so much, again. :)  
**

* * *

The day was beautiful.

No, it was perfect.

The temperate was barely warm, the sun was shining brightly and to top it all off, there even was a light breeze.

Which was exactly why I was outside enjoying a cool dip in the pool. The clear liquid was at the perfect degree, making it incredibly pleasant to relax in.

The only problem was, I was relaxing in it by myself.

Doflamingo was sitting shirtless, reclining in a lawn chair with his back facing me, one long leg crossed over the other, next to a table a couple feet away from the pool.

I frowned at the back of his ruffled blonde head. He had promised to join me. That was the main reason I wanted to go swimming, because he said he would go with me. I had already been in the pool by myself for nearly half an hour, and he had yet to move from that chair. That fucking liar.

"Big Bird! You promised!" I hollered, using the nickname I had given him, because he almost always wore that big feathered pink jack. It just made me think of a giant bird.

He made no action to indicate he heard me. I of course knew better, he liked to play this teasing game that consisted of not acknowledging my existence, to see how long before he could get a rise out of me.

I splashed the water extremely hard, forcing some of the liquid to flow over the edge in another attempt to gain his attention.

He continued his mock ignoring and I could _so_ easily picture that grin plastered across his face, as he enjoyed getting me worked up.

I swam over to the edge and lifted myself up slightly, placing my arms on the warm concrete outside of the pool.

"Doflamingo-samaaaaaa." I whined loudly, straining the "sama" part, hoping it would flatter him enough to get his ass to turn around.

Loud laughter burst fourth from him, as his royal pinkness decided I had in-fact flattered him enough to get him to turn around.

"Heh heh heh heh" The giant blonde man gazed at me through his purple tinted sunglasses, a wide grin stretched across his face, tongue lolling out as usual.  
I gazed back at him silently, my lips in the form of a pout.

"Awwww," he chuckled some more, his grin teasing "What's wrong?"

My expression instantly changed to frowning."I'm bored swimming aloneeeee. Stop being a party pooper and come join me! You did promise to do so!"

More boisterous laughter came forth from him, as he reclined further back, crossing his arms behind his head, the sun glistening off his tan chest.

"You're no fun! And a fucking liar on top of that!" I swatted the water, splashing the giant blonde man.

"Ohhh, eh heh heh eh heh, such language! I very much disagree, I'm tons of fun. Heh heh heh heh, Ha ha hahah! " he laughed loudly, throwing his head back.

I grumbled and started pulling myself over the edge of the pool, I was done swimming. It was boring alone, and Doflamingo was being an ass.

The water poured off my body as completely got out of the pool, creating a puddle where I now stood.

"Can I have a towel?" I asked, looking at the reclining Shichibukai, the towels neatly folded to his right, on the glass table.

He chuckled, his grin stretching wider.

"No."

I was about to protest, but he quickly leaned over, snatched me up and dropped me into his lap.

"Doflamingo!" I cried, trying to get out the position I was just put in. I was now sitting in my bathing suit, soaking wet on top of his lap.

"Hmm? Eheh heh heh." more of his trade mark laughter came, as he held onto me tighter.

"Let me gooooo!" I thrashed around.

"Heh heh heh heh, make me."

I tried to pull out of his grasp, twisting and turning as he held onto my arms. His enormous body making me feel like a child in comparison.

I continued pulling backwards, twisting and thrashing about, trying to use his wide chest to my advantage. Planting my knees on it, pushing backwards, but to no avail. He continued holding onto me tightly, his grin huge, as he enjoying my struggling.

"Ughhhhhhhhh!" I groaned after a bit, and gave up. He was not releasing me from his death grip anytime soon.

I decided to just give in and flopped forward onto his broad, tanned chest.

"You're... a poop." I mumbled.

"Am I?" he chuckled, and I felt his long fingers trail down my spine, the tips circling along my lower back.

"I'm hungry," I grumbled against his chest.

Laughter came from him, "Ohh, I'll give you something to eat. Heh heh heh heh." the perversion in his voice, so blatantly obvious.

"Doflamingo!" I exclaimed and smacked him in the chest.

He only laughed some more.

"Heh heh heh heh, that's my name..." he spoke slowly, tongue lolling out more.

The corners of my mouth turned down as I feigned anger towards him. I actually couldn't think of the last time I was genuinely upset with him. His constant joking, laughter and good mood, made it very hard have feelings other than cheeriness around him.

I sighed and turned over so back my was now up against him. I noticed his ice filled drink sitting on the table, I immediately reached over and grabbed it.

The yellow liquid sloshed around the glass, and I fixed the straw so it was facing the correct way.

"That's mine." Doflamingo said from behind me.

I grinned, it was my turn to tease him now.

I turned to look at him as I put the straw in my mouth and started sipping his drink.

"Mmm-Aaaaaaah! So refreshing." I smiled up at him, releasing the straw from my lips.

"I know. That's why I enjoy drinking it."

"What's mine is yours and what's yours is mine." I smirked, placing the straw back in my mouth.

"Is it? Eh heh heh heh." he whispered. His fingers suddenly between my legs.

I let out a loud squeal, dropping the drink, the sticky contents spilling mostly on my stomach.

"Doflaming-ahh!" I latched my fingers onto his leg as my body convulsed from a jolt of raw pleasure.

"Eh heh heh heh" his laugh became more sultry as he brought his face near mine, reviling in the unwelcome pleasure he was causing me.

"N-no!" I moaned out, then bit my lip as he laughed, slowly moving his digits along my lower lips, sending pleasure radiating through my legs and stomach.

He nipped my neck, making me cry out again, and continued working his long fingers. My toes curling as I fell back against him, knuckles going white from how tightly I was clutching his leg.

"St-stop!" I cried out, my body arching, the back of my head pressing into his chest as hot pleasure tore through me.

"Heh heh heh heh eh, no, I don't think I will." his nimble fingers moved faster against my clenching womanhood, flicking against my clit.

A scream tore from my throat and bright stars clouded my vision, raw pleasure coursed through my body as I pressed hard against his torso.

He encircled his other arm around my body, pulling me higher up, and ran his tongue down my neck to the top of my breasts.

I was panting heavily, my vision had become incredibly hazy as every inch of my body racked with sharp arousal.

"P-Please!" I begged, my voice growing hoarse as I continued convulsing and moaning, the pleasure brutally intense.

"Eh.. ..." His lips worked against my neck, and slowly, he inserted one long finger into my aching lower reigns, adding more pleasureful discomfort.

My loudest cry thus far tore from my throat, and I dug my nails into his thigh so hard, it nearly drew blood. He maneuvered the intrusive digit, and the most raw pleasure shot through every inch of my being. I bit my lip holding back an ear piercing scream, all my muscles ached and burned as I was engulfed in the hot wave of my climax.

"Heh eh eh heh heh eh heh" his triumphant laughter next to my ear, was the only noise I could hear.

My vision was many shades darker than normal, my eyes half lidded, and I could feel my chest heaving as I slumped against the large Shichibukai, my body had become jello – too worn out from Doflamingo's activities to maintain proper balance.

"Look now, heh eh heh, you've spilled the drink and made a mess, eh heh heh heh." his hot seductive voice was still against my ear, and I felt him gently nibble my neck.

Still panting, I couldn't manage any form of a response.

"Obviously you'll need to clean up, heh heh heh heh heh."

I felt myself being lifted in the air, his large arms encasing me, the sound of the chair scrapping backwards as he quickly took a few long steps, my vision and thoughts too cloudy to understand what was happening.

A faint splash, then cool water engulfed my body, making my eyes widen as I became aware of what was occurring.

"Doflamingo!" I cried, slightly flailing about with newly found strength, finding myself still in his arms as we were now both in pool.

"Eh heh heh, yes?" The water swirled around the two of us, as he pushed me against the edge of the pool.

"What are you do-mmm-ah!" I grasped the concrete, a jolt of pleasure shot through my stomach as I felt his engorged member push against my own still sensitive womanhood.

"Did you think I would let you have all the fun? Heh heh heh eh." he whispered in my ear, his hot voice was filled with lust as he rubbed his hard cock along my entrance.

I let out a tiny moan, closing my eyes, "Flaming-sama..."

My thoughts became clouded once more, as my wet core started to ache, hot and aroused. He ran his finger tips down my sides and goosebumps formed along my burning skin, the cool water a shocking contrast, elevating my sensitivity.

He nipped at my neck, causing me to gasp, more pleasure building in my belly. He pressed his body to my back, his own arousal becoming more apparent as it pushed harder against my entrance. I let out a tiny mewl, the rate of my heart increased, and my breathing grew more labored as I adjusted my position, laying my arms atop the concrete, pressing my sensitive breasts against the rough edge of the pool.

Doflamingo pressed further up against me, and the tip of his cock slowly penetrated my clenching womanhood, inch by inch it sent signals of pleasure coursing through my body. I let out a loud moan as he sheathed his thick member completely.

"Heh heh eh." he softly laughed against my ear, the seductive tone of his voice sent shivers down my spine to my throbbing core.

His thrust his hips forward in a smooth motion, sending a jolt of raw pleasure through my body as I cried out, digging my nails into the concrete.

He planted his hands on my hips and thrust forward again, sending another hot signal through my skin.

"Doflamingo!" I moaned out, my breasts scratching against the rough edge of the pool, creating more delicious friction as he thrust into me once more, sending pure bliss through my veins.

"Heh eh eh heh heh heh..." he slowly laughed, his voice deeper than normal, laced with lust, and ground his hips against me, making my eyes practically roll back in pleasure as I moaned loudly.

He began thrusting in me at a hard, even pace, sending wave after wave of pleasure coursing through my body. The water surrounding us sloshed about, as we ground our bodies together, half my moans being drowned out by the sound of the liquid splashing against the side.

I pulled myself tighter against the cement edge, crying out as he thrust even harder into me. My toes curling and uncurling in pleasure, his fingers digging into my hips. I would have fallen if I wasn't being held up by Doflamingo and the side of the pool.

He grunted and roughly ground his hips against me, hitting just the right angle and making me scream as I saw stars.

"Do-doflamingo!" I cried out, my lungs burning as he continued pushing in and out of my clenching body at an even more vigorous pace.

Moan after moan tore from my throat, the water splashing about me, his thrusts unrelenting as hot pleasure coursed through my body.

Every thrust forward of his hips sent sharp jolts through my legs and stomach, making me cry out at the extreme pleasure of him hit my most sensitive spot.

My vision became hazy and darkened, the immense pleasure building in my lower reigns was almost becoming unbearable.

He let out a deep groan, tugged my away from the edge and in one fluid motion, turned me around, ground harder into me, and claimed my lips in a forceful kiss.

I moaned into the hot kiss, dragging my hands into his unruly blonde hair, wrapping my legs securely around his waist as he continued thrusting his hips up.

He released my lips, dipped his head, began nipping and kissing down my neck, along the tops of my breasts, running his hands roughly up and down my back.

"Doflami-ah!" I cried out, as he thrust into me particularly hard, making me see a flash of white light, accompanied by a raw jolt of pleasure. He continued to abuse my hot, throbbing core, thrusting in and out, bringing me ever closer to the relief I so desperately craved.

He kissed along back up my neck, pushing his cock in and out of my body at an incredible pace.

I moan and cried, ever fiber of my being about to explode in pure bliss, his hard member grinding inside me as he panted against my ear, his hot breath too much to handle.

I gave out a last cry, clinging tightly to him as my womanhood spasmed around his still hard thrusting cock. My body burned as I buried my head in his neck, everything growing dark, and pleasure coursed through every muscle.

He let out a loud groan, thrust hard upwards one last time, and his whole body shuddered as he released himself inside me.

The water slowly calmed down around our two bodies, the ripples disappearing, as we as well simmered down, catching our breaths.

I panted heavily against his neck, my skin still tingling with pleasure as he continued holding me up against his large body, mostly above the water.

"Heh heh heh heh heh." he quietly laughed, kissing my shoulder.

"What." I mumbled against his skin, everything still quite hazy.

"I didn't break my promise to you, we did go swimming together, Ehe heh heh heh heh!" his loudly laughed, enjoying his small victory over me.

* * *

**What'd you think? Let me know in the reviews! Make sure to leave requests there as well! Thanks guys! You're awesome for reading!**


End file.
